Data communication devices may use various data transmission rates, data encoding formats, and modulation techniques. Two transceivers may cooperate to determine the quality of the communication channel they use to communicate with each other. The two transceivers may also share information to make a collective decision to select operational parameters controlling their communication, for example data transmission rates and data encoding techniques.
In general, data communication takes place in accordance with communication standards which promote interoperability of equipment produced by different manufacturers. As the electronics art advances, the ability to increase data throughput leads to new communication standards supporting higher data transmission rates.